


He was born with weak fingers but a strong heart

by keiimos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, there's mention of him having to go out and hunt and kill other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiimos/pseuds/keiimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story from the childhood of one of the oldest nations. He hadn't always been this strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was born with weak fingers but a strong heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Quick explanation:
> 
> I've headcanons about tattoos and piercings on India's body. This is a made up story that's just me being silly about things. 
> 
> I've also headcanons for Indus River Civilization too so. 
> 
> Also, people who should probably be in this are like China and Iran and Pakistan (MANY MORE TOO LIKE ROME AND ETC WHATEVER THO TBH). Who even knows why they're not. 
> 
> Originally posted [here I think ](http://aphindia.co.vu/post/76206478501/)!
> 
> Edit: 4/28/15
> 
> I wrote a more detailed story that was inspired by this. So it retconn'd a few things in it but not much, it's still worth a read.

1. 

When he was younger, he lived in a village. The women in the village cared for him and insistently fussed over him. He didn't really mind this too much, but his injuries and scraps would receive far more care than other boys his age. He didn't know any better. 

Sometimes, when he didn't expect it (but just before he could start missing her), an imposing woman would come visiting. She wasn't just any imposing woman, but she called herself his mother. She wasn't like the other mothers in the village, and seemed more keen on keeping him safe from harm and danger. She would tell him stories and tell him all sorts of things before she would depart a few days later. 

"Stay safe," she'd say, pressing a kiss to his face, and then she would depart. To where, he didn't know. 

Things continued on in this manner for a few dozens of years. The women looking after him grew older and died, and their daughters grew up to take their places. He did not age. He could not figure out why he alone did not age as the others around him continued to. 

He ran away after several months of his mother not coming back to see him. He was just under 100 years old. 

2. 

He traveled around for a long time after that. He couldn't find the woman who had called himself his mother, and villages he attempted to avoid. He didn't last long like that, and eventually wandered into a village, died, and then woke back up before they could complete the death rituals. They beheld him as a god after that. It amused him so he stayed for a while. 

Eventually he got tired of that, and left again in the night and kept on searching. The earth kept on turning, the moon kept on waning and waxing, and yet he still did not age. 

3. 

He settled down in another village and a family took him in. Before this point he had actually started to age. It had happened suddenly to him. One moment he looked like a six year old child, and in the next four to six years had been added on to him and given him a fresher appearance. He was excited. He didn't know exactly why it had happened, but it had. 

So he stayed a few months in the village, and soon it came time for a war party to go out. His adopted mother pushed him to go and he did. 

4. 

He hadn't been expecting all the blood. He hadn't been expecting all the death, and for each person who was cut down, a sharp pain went through his heart. 

Afterwards, they had returned to the village all pleased and the conquering heroes. 

He felt ill, violently ill. 

He felt even sicker when the needle pierced his upper ear--a symbol that he was on the path to becoming a man. 

5. 

He didn't stay long in the village after that. He was too frightened to even look at a sword. He was weak and he knew it. 

6. 

Time passed, and his body grew. He stopped thinking of himself as weak, as he started to understand religion from the towns and cities he would visit. Pacifistic was what he should properly be called.

He also started to figure out what he himself was. 

He was different from these people, that much was a statement of fact. He was different because he couldn't die and he aged in a time a part from them and with no real rhyme or reason even. 

He was also starting to figure out what his mother had been. She had been like him, and she had died--protecting him? Or to make way for him to take her place?

And her stories were starting to make sense now. 

_I am the people, I am the land, I am everything._

7. 

And then the boy, met others, and they gave him a new name. 

_Hind._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How The World Expanded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839611) by [keiimos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiimos/pseuds/keiimos)




End file.
